Sought Alone
by sophers
Summary: Previous story to No Hope. Amelia as a human--she finds out the secrets that her family has and falls in love... of course...
1. Reunion

**Just so everything's clear, I HAVE already posted this story, but I edited a lot of the scenes. And, I know, this has absolutely nothing to do with the great love story of Edward and Bella, but it has ideas that are based off the work of Stephenie Meyer—whom I give full credit and take none for those ideas. Try to get past the depressing beginning because it gets better. (This is the story BEFORE **_**No Hope**_**.) Sorry for spelling and possibly grammar ones.**

I sat down on the hard, uncomfortable spring mattress and groaned. How had things turned out so bad? Why was I in an asylum? There was nothing, nothing wrong with me; well, except for the fact that I'd killed someone-- it was an accident. I never wanted him to die, and despite how hard I try to forget it, it always comes back to haunt me. The terrifying memory shadows my every move. _The rain, the blood, the regret, and him…_

Ryan. His very name made me cringe. It was the one time that I went over-board with my temper, and it would be the only time. But the things he had said, the things that he had done. The rage had been overpowering.

Eight years. Eight long, miserable years I had endured the irritation of his existence. He'd beaten me in so many ways, tearing me apart from the inside, and now, I'm starting to think that it was my parents' fault. They were the ones who'd abandoned me, left me to suffer. But, there was one person who'd understood me. There was one person who'd ever cared for me: my one and only friend, Andrew.

Andrew had lived at the orphanage, too. Sometimes he would stand up for me and tell Ryan to "back off", but Andrew couldn't even compare to Ryan when it came to strength; Ryan would simply push him to the ground. But, Andrew was compassionate, and sometimes I wished that we could have been something more than friends.

I tensed. What was happening right now, at the orphanage? Was Andrew okay? What if Ryan's old friends decided to get revenge? How could I have been so stupid, why hadn't I seen this before? What if Andrew was… was... _dead_?

Tears started to blur my vision. I quickly wiped them away with my hand and cursed silently. Tears were a sign of weakness; there was no way that I was going to be seen as weak, or even pathetic.

_No, Amelia, it's okay to cry; you're not weak. Any other person would have given up on life by now. _Andrew's words rang inside my head like a doorbell. My memory had pulled out a fairly good imitation of his voice, causing the traitor tears to return. This time, I let them fall as I listened to my imaginary Andrew.

"Time for your meds," One of the nurses knocked on the barred door after what seemed like hours.

"I'm coming," I sniffed, and crawled off the bed in no hurry. My sock covered feet were protected from the ice cold floor as I dragged myself to the door. She handed me the pills and a cup of water that was no doubt contaminated. I popped them in my mouth and dutifully swallowed them down with the infectious liquid.

I handed her the empty cup. "Are you alright, dear?" She asked, not able to compose her curiosity.

I stood in shock for a few seconds-- most nurses never really inquired about my condition. "Yeah, sure." I finally muttered, walked back to my bed.

"Well, okay then." Her heels clicked against the floor as she shuffled her way down the hall.

I fell face forward onto the bed and I sighed with my body spread across the wool blanket. Unlike most days, I was willing to take my pills. Most of the time they'd have to physically force them into my mouth, but tonight, I was grateful for the distraction. That was probably what alerted the nurse.

My eyes started to droop shut; I was so too tired to fight them-- the crying had taken its toll on my energy-- so I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of a loud blaring noise bouncing off the hard floor and brick walls. Immediately recognizing the sound as a security breach, I groaned and repositioned myself under the blankets-- some crazy kid had actually managed to get free.

Then, suddenly, there was a creaking noise that was alarmingly close-- it was the familiar, everyday sound of one of the barred doors opening.

My eyes fluttered open, scanning through the darkness, searching for whoever had come in. I couldn't see anyone from the position I was in, so I sat up.

A tall, dark figure stood in the doorway with his hands balled into fists. It was hard to see him clearly in the contrast of light behind him and the darkness of my room, but I thought I saw him smiling.  
My heart sputtered hyper-actively in fear, and my breathing became uneven.

Abruptly, the strange man was standing by my bedside. I stared at him completely motionless.

A clamor of deep voices and running feet started to get louder and louder from down the hall. There was not a doubt in my mind that said it wasn't the lazy security guards. Ha! No surprise then, that this man had got in easily, but I wondered: why would someone want to break into a mental asylum?

The man twisted his face to glare in the direction of the voices, and I gasped. His face was remarkably beautiful; it belonged on a magazine cover.

"Xavier," He held out his pale hand before I could examine him more. I stared at it, debating whether not to tell him my name. The obvious answer was no. This man was, apparently, an idiot.

But yet, not strong enough to resist the smolder of his eyes, I reached out to shake his hand. "Amelia." I said, then gasped again as I reflexively tried to jerk my hand away, but he yanked me out from under the covers-- his hand had been ice cold, and rock hard.

I let out a small squeal before Xavier had me propped onto his back; everything after that was a complete blur. Objects flew past me at frightening speeds, after awhile I started to feel dizzy, and soon enough, I had fainted.

"… I still think it's wrong. Don't you think she'll be even a tiny bit mad at us? I mean, we _did_ leave her." said a soft voice.

"It's a possibility, but, I'm hoping she'll forgive us." A different, male one whispered.

I groaned, and shivered, but my eyes were too heavy to open.

A cold finger touched my face with the gentlest force; another one stroked my now matted hair.

"My poor baby," The gentle, soft voice murmured.

There was a loud snarl-- I flinched-- followed by a piercing scream. It was suddenly cut off by a loud snap.

"Can you please move to a more appropriate venue?" The male voice hissed.

"Mmmm…" I moaned, and tried to turn over without much success. My muscles were weak and frail, so much so that I was almost in pain.

"Amelia?" The comforting voice asked.

I had finally managed to open my eyes, but they were blinded by a brilliant light, and some kind of mush.

One of the cold hands moved from my cheek to my eyes, wiping away whatever was contributing to my blindness.

Now, I could see them.

Two people, one male, one female, were leaning over me. Their faces both extremely pale, their eyes like liquid gold, and their bodies ideal. One of them, I realized, was Xavier, the other stranger was magnificent just the same. Her dirty blond hair was cut off just below her shoulders, held by her delicate face. It looked like she wore very little make-up, but she didn't need it with her lips, or her cheekbones. It was the face of a goddess.

Now that I could examine Xavier better, I realized that he looked even better than before. His shaggy black hair gleamed in the light, along with his perfectly shaped jaw. Behind his light blue t-shirt, his muscles were visible. I couldn't even imagine how pathetic I looked next to their glory.

I began to pull my wide-eyed face up to see if there was anything else worth committing to memory. As I did, the extraordinary strangers backed away cautiously with their jaws clenched, and I started to examine my surroundings.

I was laying on a huge king sized bed. (The pale skinned people were standing beside it.) Two large windows sat on either side of it, and thick red curtains with a gold trim blocked the, as I assumed, glorious view. A mahogany dresser was positioned against the opposite wall, and under it, a lavish rug. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, lighting the majestic room. There was also a white wooden door to the right of the bed, and a golden couch to the left- a coffee table in front of it. The bedroom walls were lined with a faded white paint. The floor was a polished brown wood. I gaped at its perfection.

Xavier glided around the bed to put his arm around the woman. I continued to gape, but this time, at his grace. It was, astonishingly, extremely feline.

They both broke into hushed laughter as I continued to stare.

"What?" I said automatically. They stopped laughing.

"Nothing," The woman said in her soft voice. "It's just that we're overjoyed to see you again, daughter." She beamed.

Xavier grinned at me. "Welcome home."

I shook my head ferociously. This couldn't be happening…

That was it! It wasn't really happening, this was just a dream. Hmmm, if this was a dream, it was also a very good one. (Now a days, I usually didn't get very pleasant dreams, so I might as well take advantage this and play along.)

"Oh, happy day! I'm so glad to see you again, as well!" I exclaimed.

The woman's eyebrows pull together.

Xavier snickered. So, he caught onto my charade, didn't he? I scowled at him.

"Wait, are you serious?" He stopped laughing

"Yes, I guess, but this is just a dream after all." I said, jumping off the bed.

They rearranged their features- now they were both glaring at me.

"This is not a dream, Amelia. We're really here." The woman smiled.

"Yeah, right." My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"We're telling to truth. Do you want me to prove it to you?" Xavier snapped.

"Go ahead." I crossed my arms impatiently.

He pulled away from the woman and was suddenly be my side. Xavier took a tiny strand of my hair and ripped it from my head.

"Ouch!" I yelped.

"See? If you were in a dream you would have woken up. As far as I know, you can't feel pain in dreams." He placed my now dead hair in my hand.

"Huh?" I whispered, staring at the strand of hair. Tears started to swell up in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

"You're sad?" My "mother's" soft voice rang with fear.

Fire burned in my chest. "No, I'm not sad! I'm mad! How dare you leave me to waste away for eighteen years and expect me to forgive you! It's too late to raise me now--I'm all grown up! If I hadn't been in an asylum, I would be at college! Do you know how much that I've been through: what others have put me through?" I was sobbing now.

"What the hell is going on in here?" A new, male voice growled.

Xavier and the woman formed a wall between me and the new stranger.

"Out!" The woman hissed.

"Why should I? What's that smell, where's it-," His voice lowered.

"OUT!" Xavier snapped his teeth together.

"Fine." The man grumbled slamming the door.

They turned around to face me again.

"My turn—what the hell was that? Who was that? Are we the only ones here? Do you have any kids that you didn't just decide to get rid-," Xavier's hand slapped onto my mouth, stopping me from saying anymore.

My eyes narrowed and I tried to pull his hands off my mouth, but I couldn't break his iron grasp.

"This conversation is no longer private--Sicilia?" He looked at her and she nodded, disappearing.

Xavier lifted his hand.

"Why would it matter if this conversation was private or not? What's there to hide? Why won't you answer my questions? Damn it, Xavier, I demand-," He covered my mouth again. This time I struggled even more, screaming against his hand. Then, noticing the peculiar scent that came off Xavier's skin, I stopped wriggling. The extraordinary smell relaxed me. It wasn't cologne, but something different that I couldn't quite place my finger on.

"That's better. Now, when I take my hand away, I want you to _be quiet_." He warned.

I rolled my eyes but nodded. He took his hand away and I pressed my lips together to keep my anger from pouring out again. My hands balled into fists until my nails were digging into my palm. Xavier chuckled and motioned for me to follow him as he walked smoothly out of the bedroom. The white door led out onto the landing of two circular stair cases that wound their way up the side of the first floor walls. The floor was still oak, but the walls were a royal blue. The railing was polished oak, the same as the flooring, but the columns holding up the railing were white. To my left was a long hallway with many other doors, the end of it turned, and another staircase followed it. To my right was another hallway, but at the end of it, there were heavy, white silk curtains blocking something that was too big to be a window… glass doors?

Below the landing was a huge entry way with giant wooden doors. A piano and a few chairs sat adjacent to the door on the far left, where as another huge window with the same silk curtains hung between the door and the piano. Another big window sat on the right, followed by an arch. The arch led into a checkered floored kitchen. A magnificent chandelier hung above the entry way. Industrial like lights lined all the hallways.

Amazement replaced my anger. "Is your whole house like this?"

"Pretty much." Xavier answered, leading me down the stairs. His jaw was still clenched and he never got too close to me. I ran my hand along the wooden railing, almost slipping because the floor was waxed so well. My socks barely made a sound as I shuffled along.

Suddenly conscious of my appearance I smoothed out my white t-shirt and pulled up my navy blue pajama shorts before Xavier sat me down in one of the chairs next to the piano. I crossed my legs and leaned against the back cushion.

"Stay." He commanded in a serious tone, and then glided into the kitchen.

A murmur of voices came from the kitchen in a matter of seconds. They were too low for me to hear. Sometimes they got higher, but never loud enough.

"What?!" A high-pitched female voice screamed, and soon after, a woman appeared in the archway. She glared at me with her jaw clenched, (just like everyone else I'd seen today, not that I'd seen many of them) and a second later, Sicilia had her hand on her shoulder, and the girl calmed. She looked like a girl my age, but prettier. She had strawberry-blond hair that ran down to her waist, and her clothing hinted designer origin. She made me take a huge hit on my self-esteem just being in the same room. Her eyes and skin were just the same as everyone else I had met today. Her face was also remarkably beautiful. She could definitely compare to Sicilia.

"Now, now, Danielle, I'm sure you'll get along fine." Sicilia soothed in her melodic voice.

"That's not what I'm worried about! What if _they_ come and destroy us, just because we're housing a human?" She whined, or sang- her voice was high. I was confused when she called me human, I knew I was, but her words made me think that she wasn't.

Sicilia whispered in her ear something that made her perk up and smile at me.

"Yeah," A new male voice said sarcastically from the kitchen. "They'll only chop off our heads and burn us." Then, he entered the room. He was extremely handsome. The boy had tousled dark chocolate brown hair, and more pale skin. (Causing me to quickly glance down at my slightly tanned legs to see if they had changed, but they hadn't.) His clothing didn't hint off as designer origin- it was just like Xavier's clothing: jeans, a navy blue t-shirt instead of a light blue one, and tennis shoes. And, also like Xavier, his muscular frame was visible through the t-shirt. Then, his eyes became locked on me, and his jaw tightened. What was with these people?

Oddly enough, my cheeks flushed red as he continued to stare-- scanning my body. Ugh, I looked awful. I was still in my asylum pajamas and Danielle had on _designer_ clothing. How pitiful.

I took another quick glance at the boy. His lips now twitched as if he was holding back a smile-- a completely different expression.

"You're so optimistic, Nathan." Danielle said slyly, he rolled his eyes and muttered something back at her.

"What's that supposed to mean? That I'm stupid?" She snorted, her voice dropping at the end, realizing what she had said. Nathan broke into a roar of laughter and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Then another boy walked into the room. He was the same, once again, but slightly more muscular than Xavier and the evil boy. He looked absolutely lethal, but extremely open and friendly. Another girl followed him; her long, black wavy hair was perfect. She had high cheek bones, an absolutely perfect body, and yet, more designer clothing. I was going to die of humiliation.

"So, this is the source of all the trouble." The black haired girl hissed.

"Mind yourself, Rachelle, or you'll find yourself dead! In fact, you're lucky you aren't already." Sicilia came out of her total and complete serenity and began to seethe with anger towards the girl.

"Have you forgotten, dear Sicilia, that technically, I cannot die?" Rachelle toyed with Sicilia's emotions, and I became confused once again. How could she not die? Wasn't she just like everyone else here? _Unless, she's immortal or something_… I laughed on the inside at my own little joke.

"No, I have not, but I suggest that you behave. I let you stay here, for one, because I feel sorry for you. Second, you wouldn't last one day all on your own-- the Covenant would have you in two seconds flat. So, if you choose not to obey me, I will _destroy_ you or let the Covenant do it for me." Sicilia packed venom into each syllable, making it clear she was not one to mess with.

"Shut up, you vile little menace. You're no match for me!" Rachelle growled, sending a shiver down my spine. My heart almost stopped in pure, cold-blooded fear. She leaned towards Sicilia, almost like she was ready to pounce.

"Just let it go," Danielle hissed at them.

"Yeah, sorry then, Rachelle." Sicilia growled half-heartedly.

"Whatever." Rachelle glided outside in graceful perfection. She slammed the door behind her. I was surprised that the door didn't break, and that I hadn't gone deaf.

"Wow, you two have some serious issues. Sicilia… tisk, tisk… gotta work on that temper." The handsome boy with the chocolate brown hair scolded playfully.

"At least I can control it longer than you, Nathaniel." Sicilia sneered.

Everyone but Nathaniel and I laughed. He scowled at her, unable to think of a better comeback. I watched as his expression changed as they began to whisper again. It was like he could hear what they were saying.

I looked down at my sock-covered feet. Everything was so carefree around here, except for the tension that came between Rachelle and Sicilia. It probably would have been awesome to live here my whole life… no Ryan (I cringed)… no orphanage… no asylum… no Andrew- what was I thinking! There couldn't be a world without him. I wondered: what was Andrew doing right now?

I entwined my fingers, playing with my thumbs. The tears came back again and I looked up at the ceiling to keep them from pouring out. I closed my eyes to help the process.

A cold hand was one my shoulder just before I had almost fallen asleep. Looking over the back of the chair, Xavier stood over me. He was smiling warmly, but cautiously.

A male voice too low for me to make out came from behind Xavier.

"I honestly don't know." He rubbed my shoulder. I yawned.

"Oh, okay then, get to bed sweetie." He patted my shoulder and disappeared along with the others. That was good; I really didn't need any one of them watching me as I was bound to trip and fall on my way up the stairs. I slowly got up, trying not to slip on the floor again. My arms were held out to my side, trying to balance myself as I wobbled a few feet.

"Oh!" I had gotten too confident and walked faster, but I fell and landed on my back-side, feet sweeping out from under me.

I jumped up, almost falling again, and stumbled up the stairs—running.

When I walked into the room, I skipped over to the bed and fell onto the covers. I crawled up to the gold pillows, threw them off, and climbed under the heavy, warm blankets; then, fell asleep as soon as my head had hit the pillow.

"Let me go you little twit!" Rachelle hissed, waking me up, and I quickly decided, to play opossum as I listened to what ever was going on in my room.

"Leave her alone, sis'- she hasn't done anything to you, and you don't need another reason for Sicilia to hate you." It was Nathan-- gorgeous Nathan-- who was defending me.

"Oh, shut up, _Nathaniel Riley_." She cackled, and he snarled a gruesome sound. It didn't even sound human.

"'Oh, shut up, _Rachelle Lee._'" He mimicked dryly. Their voices were so close I could actually hear them.

There was a long, unexpected silence.

"Hmmm…" Rachelle murmured mischievously. "Very interesting…" There was a silent click as the door shut.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around my stomach as it growled. I flipped over, opened my eyes, and stared at the ceiling. I tried going back to bed, but I couldn't. I just wasn't tired enough, and, I was starving. My last meal had been yesterday at the asylum… Wow, had it only been yesterday that I was there?

I shoved the covers off me, not letting myself think too hard again. I took my socks off before I stepped onto the slick floor, but quickly reversed to put my socks back on— it was freezing when you weren't under the safety of the blankets.

I coughed and slumped out the doorway.

The lights weren't on, but the sun shone through the tiny openings in the silk curtains. It was s new day-- that was good. I sighed heavily in relief. Now I could find out more about my new life, and spend time with my odd, new family. They were fun to be around, and from the experience I had just moments ago, I could tell that everyone was related to each other. (Nathan had called Rachelle "sis'".)But, they were, slightly odd.

I started walking down the hall to my right towards the glass doors. I was getting better at walking on the smooth surface. My balance skills were increasing.

When I got to the window I pulled back the curtains, and got blinded by sunlight. My eyes adjusted slowly until I was gazing upon a beautiful forest, and a lake. The sun reflected off the lake and a few boats sped past. A flock of birds flew overhead with snowcapped mountains in the distance.

"Amelia!" Xavier growled from behind me. I turned around, my eyes searching for him in the darkness.

"Shut the damn curtains!" He snarled.

"Why, it's beautiful day. You have a great view." I complimented.

"Just shut the curtains, hurry!" He urged, but I was too late. Danielle came into the hallway from a different room, directly into the sunlight. Her skin was suddenly like a million tiny crystals. It shimmered brilliantly. I stood motionless, completely memorized by the scene before me.

Xavier cursed and pushed Danielle into another room. His skin began to sparkle when he came out of the darkness too.

"Oops." Danielle giggled from the other room.

Xavier stormed past me and pulled the curtains shut-- he glared straight into my eyes. "I guess now I'm going to have to explain everything to you and answer a million more of your questions."

I finally blinked. "How could I not have questions? I just saw glowing people!"

Xavier groaned.

"Okay then, don't tell me, but I'll have you know, I _will_ find out sooner or later." I warned and stomped away as dramatically as I could.

"Amelia! You're being unnecessarily difficult!" Xavier called.

I yanked the door to my bedroom open.

"Hey," An ice cold hand grabbed my elbow. I turned to see the beautiful boy just inches away from me. My heart almost stopped. "I'll tell you, that way it'll be sooner."

"I'm listening."

"Do you believe in vampires?" He let go of my arm.

"No."

"Well," Nathan said smugly. "You might want to start."

"Ha, Ha." I took a step forward, but Nathan was suddenly in front of me- smiling devilishly with razor-sharp teeth.

Paranoia crept up my spine.

"It's not Halloween yet, so you can put those away." I held onto my fearless ego even though I was scared half to death.

He continued to smile, then, abruptly, Nathan was leaning over my neck. He sucked in a huge breath of air.

"Nice try." I squeaked. He chuckled.

"I'm serious, though. Why do you think all of us have the same eye color? The same pale skin? And I'm sure you wondered why Xavier and Danielle shone in the sunlight." Nathan's cool breath fanned across my skin as he put one marble hand on my neck—inhaling once more. The cold sent adrenaline pumping through me, and strange electricity that made me want to caress his face. The urge was so strong it took all I had just to ignore it. So, I stood in complete shock….Nathan was breathing in the _smell_ of my _neck_- either he was trying to scare me or he was about to scarf me down his mouth whole, like a snake. But, vampires didn't do that…

Nathan popped up and leaned against the doorway casually as Sicilia appeared. She eyed him.

"I hope you weren't planning to have my daughter for an early morning snack." There was a nervous edge to her voice.

"No ma'am."

"Leave us." Xavier commanded, coming into view. Nathan disappeared in a flash.

"What was going on over here?" Sicilia asked, skeptical.

"Nothing, really." I lied.

"Amelia, c'mon." Xavier sounded like a real parent, for a vampire and all. (I was surprised with myself that I was taking everything so coolly. I had just found out my parents were vampires and hadn't fainted--yet.)

I gave them the silent treatment.

Sicilia began stare at me with a sheepish expression, then pursed her lips.

Xavier seemed intent concentrating on something. He looked distracted.

"So, are you frightened?" Sicilia murmured.

"No."

"Really?" Her voice rang like bell in disbelief.

A sudden wave on lethargy swept over me, and I felt my consciousness fading. "I'm tired," I declared.

"Sleep then." Xavier mumbled and walked away gracefully.

"Yes, I forgot humans need much sleep." Sicilia said softly. "Sleep well, my baby." She disappeared.

I smirked, shut the door, and crawled slowly up the bed and under the heavy blankets. Then I blew out a huge gust of air, flopped back, and dozed off.

When I woke up there was no light coming from the windows. Ah, night, finally.

"Amelia, guess what Danielle and I did why you were asleep?" Sicilia sang, dancing in with great timing.

"What?" I asked passively.

"We got you some new clothes!" She exclaimed. "Here, I want you to try them on. You're going to look so beautiful!" She shoved a bunch of clothing onto the couch.

"Oh, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." She scolded. "We'll be waiting out here. Please come and model for us!"

"Fine." I was total pushover. But, the truth was, I needed some different clothes.

The first thing I picked out was a blue tie-front baby shirt, and black skinny jeans. I slipped everything on and walked out with a sullen expression.

"Ohhh! You look wonderful! I love the simplicity!" Sicilia rushed over to me. "Turn."

I glared at her, but spun unwillingly.

"Nice." Not Nathan but the other boy commented.

"Doesn't she look so much better?" Danielle beamed.

"Wonderful. I just love getting such great compliments. You all are so kind." I slumped back into the room to try on more hideous 'clothing'. Most of the stuff that was left was more revealing than I was used to. The only thing that I liked was a black "drop-waist shirt dress" with slight ruffle detail on the bottom. I told Sicilia that all I wanted was jeans and a few t-shirts, and maybe a few hoodies, but, unfortunately, they forced me to keep the things that fit. (Even though I'd never wear them.)

They gave me a few 4 inch high heels. I could walk in them, but I had no desire to look that way, and to be taller than Xavier. How had this become fashion?

At the end of the three hour torture session, I was wearing a pair of faded black jeans, and maroon sweater with a hood layered over a white turtle neck. I refused to wear the high heels- again- and instead wore a pair of Converses that were only supposed to be for "emergencies". The outfit was nice—I liked it, but I wasn't going to give in and let them win.

"Ridiculous," I muttered walking down the stairs.

"I would think that my daughter would at least show a little interest in her appearance. I for one, am deeply ashamed. Most humans tend to enjoy things like shopping." Sicilia scoffed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be the daughter you wanted me to be." I pretended to cry.

"You'd better be sorry. You're glad I don't make you wear that dress. I don't know what's wrong with you. That dress was adorable!" She complained.

"Face it, Sicilia, Amelia is mental." Danielle snickered.

"Is that you, Amelia? Wow, that's an improvement." Xavier laughed, kissing Sicilia on the cheek when we were at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh enough already! Jeez, you guys, I don't see anything wrong with jeans and a t-shirt. Plus, it wasn't my fault I just happened to be wearing my pajamas when Xavier got me from the asylum." I whined.

"That reminds me, why were you at an asylum anyway?" Danielle asked, barely interested.

"I killed someone." I said under my breath. Now was not the time I wanted to discuss this matter.

"You… killed someone!" Sicilia screeched. "Why?!"

"Hey, do you think I don't regret killing him? To let you know, I do, and, it was an accident." I defended myself because Danielle's mouth had dropped open and Sicilia and Xavier were fuming.

"That's no excuse." Xavier's voice was deep and threatening, a true father.

"You would agree with me if you knew what he had put me and Andrew through." Andrew's name slipped out. My hand immediately slapped over my mouth.

"Who's Andrew?" Sicilia asked.

"No one… the boy's name was Ryan. He beat me behind Ms. Abshire's back—the orphanage owner-- and always teased me. It was relentless, and he always made me feel like I was 'a little useless insect'. And…" I gulped, stopping myself. There was no need to mention the fact that he was a sick, perverted asshole.

"Oh, sweetie!" Sicilia's hands flew over her mouth. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

Danielle whispered in the boy's ear, her lips moving so rapidly I wasn't sure that they were moving at all.

"Mom, I'm okay, I promise, it was nothing." I chuckled at her reaction. It wasn't a big deal. I felt immune to the memories now, and I definitely didn't need anyone to pity me. "Is that why, you killed Ryan, I mean?" Danielle said.

"That's part of it," I stopped laughing. "I have a horrible but somewhat controlled temper, and, well I'd had enough of him and so I just let all of my anger out if one blow… or maybe two, or three…" The tears started coming back. I was going to have to build a tolerance for these things, but I wasn't crying for Ryan. I knew who I was crying for, but I dare not think of the name. Why did everything thing I do remind me of him?

Nathan entered the room smugly.

"What?" Sicilia asked before I could.

"Her past." His head cocked in my direction.

Sicilia and Xavier stared at me, like they were expecting more.

I was about to say something snobby, but my stomach growled. My cheeks flushed a brilliant red.

"To the kitchen with you- Danielle, David, will you cook something for her? I don't trust Sicilia anymore." Xavier shot a glance at Sicilia, she grinned innocently.

Danielle grabbed my hand and skipped into the kitchen. David followed.

The kitchen was beautiful. There were glass doors with no curtains covered them. It was just the view of the forest and its spooky loom. There was a long oak table with eight chairs and an island bar. The counters were white with marble tops. The fridge was silver and there was an espresso, a microwave, and a trash compactor. The stove was black, and flat. Small circles marked where the pans were supposed to go and an oven below it. Small white cabinets hung above all the counters. There was also a huge white pantry that stretched from the floor to the top of the other cabinets. That was probably where the food was kept besides the fridge.

I headed over to one of the black and silver barstools. The kitchen was more retro than the other parts of the house, but then I saw a large hearth with a cauldron in it.

"Did you renovate this place?" I asked David.

"Yes, it was in a horrible state. It would have crumbled to the ground in a few years if we hadn't-,"

"But Sicilia and I wanted to keep the fireplace. It gives this place much needed charm." Danielle interrupted. "So, what do you want to eat? I can make anything, unlike _someone_ I know!"

"Be quiet you!" Sicilia called from the entryway.

David chuckled and grabbed Danielle's waist from behind and laid his head on her shoulders.

"Um, what do you have?" I asked, slightly distracted.

"You want steak and potatoes or lobster thermodor? Or do you just want macaroni and cheese? A sandwich? Chicken? Cheese enchiladas…" She rattled on names of different dishes and some plates that she had concocted herself, ones that were unknown to me.

"Danielle, are you going to give her time to make her choice or are you going to keep talking?" David smirked.

"Oh, I was going to, I just wanted to give her a few choices." She verified.

"Yeah, only a few choices." He kissed her cheek.

Danielle started to say her comeback, but I spoke when I had the chance. This was likely to go on forever… the way they argued was just like the way Andrew and I used to talk to each other… "I'll just have macaroni and cheese. I'm not that hungry." I lied. "And water."

"Okay." She said, disappointed, kissed David on the lips, and broke away from him heading towards the cabinet.

"Damn it!" She hissed. "Rachelle!"

"Yes?" Rachelle walked in from the glass doors; I flinched at the threatening edge of her voice.

"You forgot to stock up." She pointed a perfect finger to the cupboard.

"Oops, I guess I forgot." She said in her evil voice.

"Go get it now. I've just reminded you." Danielle spat.

"What if I don't feel like it?"

Danielle was suddenly inches from her face. "Go get it Rachelle." Danielle growled.

"Okay, fine." Rachelle disappeared.

"Wow, Danielle, you're so evil." David chuckled and Danielle joined in.

"Thank you."

I laid my head against the counter and closed my eyes for a few minutes.

"Here's your food, Danielle." Rachelle's voice was high and excited, more or less, ravenous.

Then I smelt the unmistakable smell of blood. My stomach began to churn as I slowly lifted my head to see where it was coming from.

Rachelle's face was covered in blood and she held a headless human body in her hands. I covered my mouth- my eyes bulged. It was a disturbing sight. Blood dripped to the floor from the lifeless corpse. I jumped out of the stool and ran out of the room -screaming- just before Danielle roared in anger. The sound almost busted my eardrums. As I ran into the entryway, Nathaniel was leaning against the west wall with Sicilia and Xavier cornering him.

I ran past them to a door that sat to the left of the chairs, to my luck, it was a bathroom. I slammed the door and leaned over the toilet just incase I was going to puke.

There was a small series of unintelligible snarls that sounded like they were actual words before real ones were spoken.

"What the hell is this?!" Xavier yelled. "Why would you do something like this?!"

"Danielle wanted me to go get food!" Rachelle whined.

"You knew what I meant!" Danielle accused.

"Rachelle, I have no desire to murder my own daughter, and she did not need to see such a thing!" Sicilia screeched.

"You all are over-reacting! What's so special about her anyway? Why did you suddenly decide to bring her back?" Rachelle had a great point. I waited for the answer.

"That's none of your business!" Xavier hissed.

Someone knocked on the door, and opened it. Nathaniel poked his head in. I kicked the door, hoping to smash his head in it.

"Nice try." He snickered.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, extremely sick of this place.

"What?" He asked, truly shocked by my reaction. I kicked the door again and he shut it quietly.


	2. Behind

**VOILA! This is chapter full of random ideas smashed together. It was a lot of careless fun, so if I failed to describe something that NEEDED to be described…sorry. (I still give full credit to the ideas of Stephenie Meyer that are in this story.)**

It turned out that I was stuck in the bathroom for a full 24 hours because of Sicilia—she wanted to "be sure". I couldn't say it was the most unpleasant time of my life, but it ranked in my top five.

The hunger stinging the inside of my stomach made me dizzy. I would have thrown up if I could. I was hot and saw that my cheeks were flushed bright red when I occasionally glanced in the mirror.

It was as if they'd completely forgotten I'd existed, which was probably the case.

I stood up slowly, grasping the edge on the sink for balance. My heart pounded and black dots blurred my vision for a few seconds. When I recovered, I took a slow step forward, testing my physical ability. Dizziness had left me and I was able to walk normally.

Silently, I pressed my ear to the smooth, white door and listened carefully. I held my breath.

"She's listening," Xavier declared. I would recognize his voice forever, but how'd he know that? I'd made no sound all—I was even holding my breath!

"You can come out." Sicilia called.

I sucked in air gratefully, loudly, and opened the door.

Nathaniel and Danielle sat cross-legged across from each other at a chess table in the middle of the room, scowling in concentration. David watched, equally involved. Xavier had Sicilia held lightly in his lap. She smiled at me. Even Nathaniel, I think, glanced in my direction.

"She doesn't look well," He commented.

Sicilia looked closer and frowned.

"I'm _starving!_" I lamented.

"Are you sure you aren't sick?" Xavier asked, concerned.

"Yes—food, please?" I urged. My hunger seemed to be growing now that I realized I was only a few yards from satisfying it.

"I raided a cabin last night," David told me. "There should be some canned preserves in the fridge."

I half ran to the kitchen, and I thought I saw each of them flinch as I passed by--every one of them except Nathan. He was too engrossed in the game.

I yanked open to fridge and scanned the minimal amount of food. There were three cans of assorted fruits, a bag of thawed meat, and a gallon of orange juice. I grabbed everything, threw the meat at Danielle, and searched for bowls, cups, and a can opener.

David had caught the bag of meat and was, I hadn't heard him enter, slicing it into bit sized pieces.

"The cups and bowls are right in front of you, and the can opener and silverware is in the drawer to your right." He said without looking up.

I opened the cabinet, grabbed a large bowl and a gigantic milk glass. I poured almost all the orange juice into it and emptied every can into the bowl. I hurriedly took a fork and a spoon from the drawer and brought my food to the bar. I jumped into the stool and began shoveling the food down so fast I forgot my glass of orange juice.

I didn't even realize who was watching me with a grin of pleasure and amazement. I just continued my odd meal of canned fruits and began on the juice. It tasted wonderful, I'd always loved oranges, and it relived my stomach of straight corn syrup.

It was when I'd finished everything that I finally noticed Nathaniel.

By now he'd slipped into the stool beside me and was staring at my empty bowl with disgust. His nose wrinkled. "Does it taste as horrible as it smells?"

"It was delicious." I objected.

"Blech." He growled in repulsion

"You didn't have to watch me eat it." I said dryly.

Then, his gaze turned to rest upon me.

Liquid swirls of gold moved like lava in his eyes; they seemed to look into my heart, desperately searching. His flawless face held a pondering expression, dark chocolate bangs that side-swept across his forehead had a tint similar to his eye color. I could smell the wonderful scent that radiated off him, hear his shallow breathing. I could see his powerful muscles waiting to crush something as he rested his elbow on the bar.

He laughed an enchanting sound, the tenor of it echoing inside my head. His brilliantly white teeth glittered, and dimples found their way onto his cheeks.

I mentally slapped myself.

"What?" I came out of my daydreaming.

"Your personality. I've never met a human before." His voice was strangely perfect, just like Xavier's. It was smooth, and he had excellent articulation.

I didn't look away from my eyes the whole time he spoke. I was locked in a trance-like state while I watched the lava rotate.

He continued to stare.

"Quit trying to read her mind," Danielle scolded him. "You know you can't do that."

He finally looked away, and I sucked in a huge chunk of air. I had forgot to breathe.

"I wasn't trying to," He murmured.

"Well then, stop attempting to kill her." She commented on my lack of oxygen.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, so Danielle let it drop and danced to David, putting her hand on the small of his back. "What are you cooking, master chef?"

"Roast--it's one of my many specialties." David said, playing along. Of course, I had to strain my ears to just hear what they were saying, and I found myself leaning closer.

The front doors slammed shut, and I recognized Rachelle's voice. "Arrogant dogs!" She hissed. "Sicilia, if you don't let me kill them… well I'll do it sooner or later."

"You will not! If you so much as threaten them, they will consider us a target. Let's leave them in peace." Sicilia commanded.

"But they--," she stopped herself. "Whatever."

Rachelle stalked into the kitchen, and growled at Nathaniel. "Brother, come. We're going _out_."

He hesitated for a second, but followed her out the sliding glass doors behind me.

"Where are they going?" I asked Danielle, but one look showed me that she wasn't going to answer me. She was too concerned with David's lips at the moment.

I sighed contentedly. I was full, and Rachelle and Nathaniel were gone.

I walked into the room where Xavier and Sicilia had taken over Danielle and Nathaniel's—and David's--game. Sicilia's face held a look of triumph, but Xavier's was frustrated.

"I won—checkmate." Sicilia declared pompously.

"What? How?" Xavier gasped.

"Well, look closely to where I have my bishop positioned…" She grinned.

"Damn."

Sicilia chuckled, her voice ringing like a wind chime.

Xavier's anger was soon forgotten as he stared at her with admiration. "I will never win."

"How right you are, my love!" She sang.

It was hard not to be pulled into the levity of the atmosphere that flourished here. "Can I play?"

Xavier laughed. "You will lose."

"Don't be so sure." I smirked, but Sicilia obviously had many years of practice, and obliterated me.

By that time, David's roast's scent had drifted into my nostrils. Potatoes, carrots, and beef all deliciously stewed in broth. I shuffled into the kitchen, mouth watering. Steam rose from the pot, and the room was warm.

"It's not quite finished yet." Danielle saw my bulging eyes, and chuckled. "But Nathan brought you something to eat while you're waiting."

In her hands she held a bag of pretzels. How did he know they were my favorite?

Danielle tossed me the bag and I caught it greedily.

I shoved my hand into the bad and stuffed five pretzels at a time into my mouth, chewing rapidly.

Sharp, stinging pain attacked the tip of my tongue. "Ow! Dang it!" My tongue began to bleed and I ate another pretzel to help the blood go down easier. I almost gagged, but I was too embarrassed to spit in the sink.

"What happened?" Sicilia was at my side in a flash.

David was snickering and Danielle was shaking her head.

"I bit my tongue." I said with a mouthful of pretzels. I didn't have the best manners, but it hadn't bothered Sicilia.

"Where'd you get those?" She inquired with the same "grossed out" expression Nathaniel had worn.

"Nathan."

"Oh," She said under her breath.

"Sicilia told me you liked pretzels." Nathan flitted into the room.

"Yes, I remember telling you that…" Sicilia murmured, watching him suspiciously as he strode past her to me. Then she looked at Danielle and she shrugged. I wondered what that exchange was about.

Nathaniel stood three feet from me, watching my every move--the uncomfortable shift of weight to my right leg I made, my reddening cheeks, my creased eyebrows and puckered lips.

Enter the dimples and perfect teeth again. I jerk my head away from his face and focused on Sicilia's. She was studying Nathaniel, but she wasn't smiling. Her cat-like eyes were narrowed.

There was an awkward silence until a startled whoosh of air swept Nathaniel up, banging his head on ceiling. David, Danielle, and the even me burst into laughter, but in truth I was a little disturbed by the way he seemed obsessed with me.

Nathaniel snarled, baring razor-sharp pointed teeth. I instinctively flinched away. "What the hell was that for?"

"For scaring my daughter. Please try and contain yourself." She hissed.

"I was scaring you?" He asked doubtfully.

Hesitantly, I looked straight at him, beautiful eyes and all. My cheeks flared. "No." I lied.

He beamed at me. Sicilia didn't look convinced, but she said nothing and disappeared.

I slowly turned away form Nathaniel, careful not to look back at him.

I was eight feet farther from him and only four feet from the entrance into the entryway when Danielle yapped, "What's that matter with _you?_"

Unthinkingly, I turned to face Danielle and Nathaniel who was a foot behind me. I jumped, a small yelp betrayed me.

"I scared her that time didn't I?" He laughed, seeming to glow with joy. It came to me then that he did have a luminescent glow about him.

David and Danielle stared at him warily; they both wore the exact same expression. It was like they thought alike.

Nathaniel finally realized why everyone was looking at him that way. "I don't have those intentions." He growled.

"Why, then, do you continue to stalk her?" David asked, an edge of anger touching his features.

"I want to get to know her." Nathaniel was still growling. "I'm not making excuses for myself, but you know how I've always wanted to meet a human…"

"A human girl you mean. I know how you dislike our kind." Danielle snapped.

He snarled at her and crouched like a lion would for its prey. David was suddenly in front of Danielle, glaring at Nathaniel and in the same position. I stared at them, my heart sputtering, but my mind racing with interest. They behaved so like animals.

I watched intently as Danielle put a hand on David's shoulder. He immediately straightened at her touch, but Nathaniel was much slower as he let his guard down. Inch by inch he stood, his eyes missing nothing as they watched him.

"Hostility is not the answer!" Xavier appeared beside me—Nathaniel immediately stood up. "My friends, my daughter, there are ways to settle disputes through other means. Explanations are vital for communication."

"What if others refuse to listen or try to understand your explanations?" Nathaniel purposefully glanced at Danielle and David, his voice accusing.  
"Then you let them believe what they think they see--it would be their problem." Xavier's glance shifted to everyone and rested on me. His face immediately turned loving. "Nathaniel, would you care to show Amelia the library?"

Great, my own father was on Nathan's side now.

"No problem." Nathan, to my surprise, didn't smile as he put his freezing hand on my shoulder and led me away. Sicilia was waiting at the top of the stairs for us, and she took my hand. Nathan let his fall, and stared forward with a poker face.

"You like to read, am I correct?" Sicilia inquired.

"Well, yeah." I'd only read one novel in my entire life: _Warriors: Into the Wild _by Erin Hunter. There hadn't been many books that were meant for an older crowd at the orphanage, and that was the only chapter book there. At least it challenged my mind in a way picture books couldn't.

We stopped in front mahogany doors, identical to the front ones. Nathaniel opened them for us, and the smell of dust and paper usurped my sense of smell.

The room was circular like a tower, and at least three stories high. Bookshelves covered every inch of the walls, and they were filled with thousands of books—every shelf was occupied. The ceiling was domed, and where there wasn't a wall with a book shelf, there were stained glass windows of patterns made from diamond shapes stained different colors of red, green, yellow, orange, and purple. They reminded me of the broken windows of the abandoned church across the street form the orphanage. (The kids use to dare each other to sneak out at night and sleep at its dilapidated cemetery.) Stairs led to the first story and a walkway followed the wall of bookshelves until it turned into another staircase. This occurred all the way to the top story of the tower. The bottom floor had gigantic hearth with yet another cauldron. There were couches and loveseats placed in sets around the room—one set before the hearth.

It was so antique, so glorious and stood in awe.

"There's more books through that door,"-- Sicilia nodded towards a white door at the east part of the room--"if you can't find anything that suites you here."

Nathan was happy again as he told me, "I've read everything, here and in there."

"So have I," Sicilia remarked.

I started towards the stairs, walked up them and along the wall of books until I found a title that caught my eye: _Fahrenheit 451_ by Ray Bradbury. It was a small book, but I was intrigued further as I read the inside cover.

I walked down the stairs, reading the preface, and saw Nathaniel in my peripheral vision sitting on one of the couches. He watched me, and the familiar electricity flowed through me. I slumped next to him, my hips touching his like he was my best friend and I could get as close to him as I wanted. I read, not paying attention to the words but, instead, my racing heart, his cold skin, and the memory of his smooth face and topaz eyes. For some reason, I felt attracted to him. He no longer frightened me, but made me want to smile. It was a strange feeling, and how quickly it had taken over me…

Nathaniel was still at my side, and he wasn't breathing. Maybe I'd gone too far, and maybe he, like he said, didn't think of me in this way. I grimaced, and scooted to the opposite end of the couch. I glanced up at him from my reading.

He was smirking at me, with a crooked smile. I'd never get used to how cute his dimples were. "That was completely involuntary, Amelia."

I blushed, and, not able to hold his gaze reread the preface because I couldn't remember a thing.

I still couldn't force myself to understand to words. Nathaniel had changed his mind. Apparently, he enjoyed my company, and didn't mind when I'd been stupid enough to sit almost on his lap. He acted like no other boy I'd met before. He was confident, but still a gentleman. Everyone was a little weird here though, but they _were_ vampires.

I gave up, closed the book, and set it on the couch beside me.

Nathaniel grabbed the book before I could completely let go of it, and set it to his left.

"Care to tell me something about Andrew?" He asked, his tone suddenly serious.

I was shocked, first because I thought I was the only one who knew about him, and second because I couldn't believe he'd asked me that. That was a very personal subject. I pushed myself off the couch, glaring at him. "How could you ask me such a question?! If you know who he is, you should know how I feel about that!"

Nathaniel stood with more grace than me, but he too was slightly angry. "All I know is that he is one of your concerns. I want to know about him because you seemed so accustomed to vampires that I wondered if he was one."

I laughed sardonically. "He is the farthest thing from repulsive vampires!"

Nathaniel flinched, but looked thoughtful. "You loved him?"

Anger vanished inside me, and it was replaced with longing. Nathaniel noticed.

"I'm sorry," He looked in pain. "I didn't know, and I'm sorry I've encouraged your romantic behavior."

He was right. What would Andrew have thought of my earlier actions? Would he have been heart-broken, or would he have been happy for me? I shouldn't have to doubt what he would be thinking--I knew him very well.

"I just want to see him again, to make sure he's okay. I left him all alone when I went to the asylum. I'm afraid Ryan's friends will hurt him or he'll hurt himself…" I covered my face with my hands to hide the stupid tears. Damn my caring heart!

I'd all but forgotten Sicilia, who now had her arms around me. For the first time I was able to cry into my mother's shoulder.

"We can take you to him," She whispered. "But you can't stay."

"Oh but I would mother, I wouldn't be able to leave him." I sobbed.

She said nothing but stroked my hair gently and wiped the tears from my face with an ice cold finger.

"You know, we could take her and let her live her life how she wants to live it…" Nathaniel murmured.

"You know we can't do that! The Covenant would have our heads if we let her enter the mortal world with the knowledge she has of us!" She whispered menacingly.

"I wouldn't tell anyone; actually, I'd try my best to forget you." I turned into a manipulative machine. I could do that when I wanted to, I could assure someone with undeniable facts when ever I wanted to.

It was hard to persuade Sicilia, but Xavier thought I would be true to my word.

And, eventually, I got permission to go to the orphanage with Danielle, David, and Nathaniel. Sicilia and Xavier had to stay behind because they had to keep Rachelle in line.

David drove a silver Porsche ahead of Nathaniel who drove a inconspicuous "P.O.S.", as he called it. It was really a white Ford Fusion. He hated this car, but if I was to drive it, since I'd had minimal experience driving, it had to be worth getting rid of, and I couldn't draw too much attention to myself. But, I only had to drive it a block, so I was disappointed with not being able to get behind the wheel of the Ferrari they had stashed in the garage. Danielle rode with David, I rode with Nathaniel. I wanted to ride with David and Danielle, so I could have avoided to awkward silence that rang empty in my ears now.

"When we get to Salem, we'll park a few blocks away. Sicilia wants us to get in and get out. We won't stay with you long, but we'll be there long enough to tell that you are okay. We'll be following you, but you won't know where we are." He looked despairingly at me. "I was beginning to get quite attached to you, Amelia--I'm a very selfish monster, but I hope you won't remember me as a 'repulsive vampire'."

"Aren't you going to watch the road?" I commented, not looking at him but out my passenger window.

A few minutes later there was a smooth, cold hand on my forearm, grasping it lightly. The electric shock that came from his skin made my heart pound, but I fought back the urge, the unbearable urge to hold his hand, to kiss it… it was all so strange that I felt this way about him.

I looked in his eyes—that weren't on the road—trying to force the passion out of them. His eyes pleaded, they bored into mine. I was locked in the trance again, with no one to save me.

He leaned closer until I could smell his sweet breath. Was he doing this on purpose?

"Why are you torturing me like this?" He whispered. "I've found my thoughts consumed, and now warped, around the image of you. I've never felt this pain before."

My heart was jumping up and down, like it was trying to heave itself out my throat. "I don't know… you've been doing the same thing to me…" I managed to speak.

He leaned back from me, relieving his hold on my eyes. I looked down at the white trench coat that covered the gray sweater dress Sicilia had made me wear. The coat hung to my knees, and I wore black leather "jet boots", as Danielle had called them.

"But, you fight against this feeling—you still choose to go back to him." He seemed to be talking to himself. "You are smarter than I give you credit for." He was shaking his head and smiling. "You know danger when it makes itself present, but if you'd just realize that to go back there would be even more dangerous—no, you wouldn't know enough to see that."

He was doing it again. The being freaky and weird thing.

"I don't understand." It was sort of a question.

"I'm not at leave to tell you what you should desperately want to know." He was starting to get on my nerves with his mysterious words. They made me wonder if I was doing the right thing. Should I just watch and see if he's still alive? And if so, should I leave with my family?

I was starting to get ticked with Nathaniel all over again. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to deal with him if I stayed.

I made up my mind then. I would stay with Andrew. That way I wouldn't feel this stupid like/hate relationship with Nathaniel.

It was five minutes until I feel asleep. I dreamed of nothing because I was too tired to think.

I woke, in a familiar park and was lying across the armrest, my head almost in Nathaniel's lap. He was playing with strands of my hair. I glared at him.

"You could make this a little easier for yourself." I said dryly.

"I'm savoring…" He murmured.

Vampires were so dramatic--it was like he loved me. I shivered.

Danielle knocked on the window. "Nathaniel, is she up yet? We have to hurry."

"She is." He got out of the car and opened my door for me in the same moment.

I scowled as I walked around the car and got in the driver's seat.

"You know where to go, right?" David asked. I nodded.

"If you decide not to stay, just come back here." Danielle added.

"Whatever." I put the car in drive and back out. A turned onto the west road and drove, as they'd told me and as I'd assumed, a block until I came to the front of the old mansion. It was surrounded by woods and the paint was peeling. I recognized the top right story window that I had slept by. It wasn't the best place to sleep in winter—just like it was now. Clouds covered the sky, there was a steady breeze, cold bit at my face, and my breath was visible. The lights from the orphanage shone nine feet out it was so dark.

I took a deep breath and slumped slowly up the long stretch of stairs until I stood before the doors. My heart sunk like a rock in a pond as I knocked three rhythmic taps. A sound of many small running feet and the shrill voice of Ms. Abshire yelling at them to get back quickly followed.

She opened the door only a small bit, and poked her head out. "Who are you?"

"I'm Amelia. Don't you remember me?" I said, and many children's voices yelled, "Amelia! She's back, she's back!"

"Amelia?" Ms. Abshire took in my appearance. She looked frightened. "They told me you'd escaped…"

"I didn't—my father found me." I smiled.

"Oh… then why are you here?" She sounded suspicious.

"I wanted to see Andrew."

The children grew quiet, and Ms. Abshire's face suddenly looked very old. "Amelia, Andrew is dead."

A snake bit my heart and wiggled its way inside, eating everything, as it continued to drop.

"May I come in?" Tears streamed down my face uncontrollably.

Ms. Abshire nodded and opened the door wider.

At a snail's pace I walked in, and the children grabbed my hands and my coat. All of them were crying too, and I even recognized some faces: Sarah, Julie, Rick, Ben, Harry, Diane… all of them my friends, all of them younger than eight. I didn't see any of Ryan's posse, so at least the children here now would be free of their stupidity.

In a coma , I continued to walk up the stairs to the bedroom. Rows of iron wrought beds lined the brick walls. The beds covered in unique quilts that the children had made themselves. The pillows had no cases, the window was foggy—the bed near it empty. The cobra spit its venom into my lungs now, and they burned and squeezed together.

I ran from the children, the sound of my feet echoing it was so quiet, and fell to my knees at the end of the bed. My hands gripped the iron bar mercilessly, the venom spread to my face until my eyes were welled shut. My body was hot, my muscles tense and ready for a fight.

Cold fingers seemed to cause steam as they wiped boiling water from my cheeks. My arm propelled upward into the person's gut, but I heard no squeal of pain, I felt to returning punch. I had no sense of my surroundings anymore; I couldn't even remember why I was crying.

"Ami, I love you." Andrew's voice, so clear, so vivid, so close, made my heart stop, my lips and arms reach out to the black cobra. I tried to pull it out, and ended up gasping and sucking air, trying to force air into my condensed lungs and swollen throat. It retreated, taking my soul, and a feeling a lonliness replaced the venom. The only thing that let me know I was still alive was the lava that my hand was soaked in.

The cold hand returned, and this time it was examining my lava engrossed hand. I let it do as it wanted; the cold brought the numbness I longed for back—it also cleared my vision, and I opened my eyes until I could at least see light. The sane part of me still wanted to know if I was alive.

"You'd think she was already a vampire…" Someone chuckled.

"Overreaction," Someone else muttered.

My hands groped toward the voice until one of my fingers landed on a smooth, frozen cheekbone. I prepared my arm for another punch, but the same damned ice-hand stopped my only desire.

I felt my face frown and a velvety laugh pierce my hearing. I screamed as the pain climbed from my hand into my ears and eyes.

"What's wrong with her?!" I recognized Danielle's voice.

"I think she just got the feeling for her hand back." David said.

"Hold my hand!" I roared to every one of the gray blurs. The one that was the closest grasped it soothingly, and I relaxed.

"Can you hear us?" Danielle sang.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Can you see?"

"Not really."

One of the blurs knelt in front of me, the darker shape of its lips pursed.

"They look clear—your eyes." Danielle's sweet breath smelt like peaches, and her hand touched my forehead. "You've definitely a higher temperature."

"Do all humans act so ridiculously?" David sneered.

"Well, I've never seen one lose one they've loved. I've seen them after, when they've recovered, but not… not when they've just realized it."

I could see her almost clearly now, and at the same time I realized it was Nathaniel who was holding my hand. His free hand applied pressure to each of my fingers until he saw me wince.

"I have to admit, I felt that punch. You could have killed a human—or at least put them through some serious pain." Nathaniel mused, then twisted my wrist. I squeaked. His eyebrows furrowed and his skilled hand squeezed up my ulna until I moaned and cried.

"I thought so." David muttered.

Nathaniel tenderly stroked my hand, pushing my fingers into the correct positions. It felt nice, and I almost fell asleep, but I soon remembered why I'd punch him in the first place. I ripped my hand from him, afraid of what Andrew would think now that I knew he loved me.

My whole forearm twisted and my wrist fell limp. The blinding pain burned my ears and eyes again and I unthinkingly shoved my arm back at Nathaniel. He grasped it again and laughed. David rolled his eyes and flitted to the bedroom door a second before Ms. Abshire opened it.

"Are you Amelia's family?" She asked after a few shocked moments, and blushed at David—she was only twenty-six.

"Yes, I'm her brother and the woman my wife. The man by her is also her brother. We brought her here, and were worried when she seemed so…incoherent." David was good at lying.

"That's all very well…but she's making the children disturbed. If you could, of course not at once, take her somewhere else?" Ms. Abshire's voice shook. David always looked intimidating.

"No problem." He smiled, and she flinched, but walked back to the children who peered at me curiously. David shut the door quietly.

"She's right. Our presence here is useless. Let's be gone—now." He hissed at Nathaniel.

"David, there's no need for hostility. I'm sure he will not attack." Danielle didn't seem sure as she glanced at the window.

"Ivan is no match for us." Nathaniel snapped. "At least let her see his grave."

I gasped as the snake slithered down my throat and spat venom in my lungs again. Acid rain ran down my rubber cheeks and fell from my chin.

"Are you sure she wants to?" Danielle glanced sympathetically at me.

"I want to." I stood up, and my legs screamed at me to sit. Nathaniel never let go of my hand.

"Let's leave this shit behind then and make haste." David ushered me forward with his eyes.

"Nathan, let me care for her, just for now." Danielle cupped my hand in hers. Nathaniel nodded and strode gracefully after David. They both had I-am-so-much-better-than-you strides that the children straightened as they passed. Ms. Abshire still watched David with longing, and Danielle hissed under her breath.

I smiled at the small delicate faces and knelt before them. Danielle stood at my side as the children ran at me. I embraced as many as I could with my free arm. I kissed the cheeks and foreheads of all that were closest to me.

One of the girls, Diane, whispered, "He left a note for you." She slipped a piece of paper into my coat pocket.

"Thank you." The poisonous water dripped from my face and hers. Diane was Andrew's little sister; she had his soft skin and kindred spirit. "How did he die?" I asked in an almost inaudible tone, my voice cracked.

"Consumption," She murmured.

It was hard for me to picture Andrew coughing up blood, all alone with his sister, and I was nowhere to be found. It was hard to imagine that way he must have felt before he died. I shook my head and squeezed the kids tighter. I knew my face was covered in salty water.

"Amelia…" Danielle's hand was on my shoulder.

All the children either were crying or scowling with pleading eyes. I ruffled Rick's hair and caressed Anne's cheek as I stood shakily. Diane, who was eight, wrapped her arms around my waist. I patted her on the back, stepped away, and nodded to Ms. Abshire as Danielle and I descended down the stairs. I stared at the children, trying to memorize each face so I wouldn't forget. I mouthed the words "be safe" to Diane before I disappeared through the front door.

David was visibly tense, glancing over his shoulders at the abandoned church, the woods behind the orphanage, and down the street towards town or the other direction towards the winding road through the forest. Nathaniel was his usually self, leaning against the car, frowning at the black clouds that raced across the sky and the occasional flashes of lightning that occurred.

Danielle led me across the street, Nathaniel and David followed, and into the cemetery next to the church. It was classically creepy. The naked trees swayed in the wind and the graves bored an ominous dullness. Dead leaves rolled through the grass and the ones in the air caught in my hair.

Danielle suddenly pointed to a small, square stone in the earth and stopped in front of it. I slumped onto my knees and ran my cold fingers across his name. Behind the stone, recently upturned soil lay in a russet mound. I grabbed some of the soil and ground it together in my palm until there was nothing left.

I didn't cry, maybe because I had already cried enough, but only whispered, "Wait for me."

I knew I'd die someday, but for some reason I got the strange feeling I'd forget him. I knew I'd move on. Years from now, he'd be only a friend. I would fall in love with someone else… and my promise would be broken when I died because I'd wait for my other love and join him instead of Andrew.

"Let's go, Amelia." Nathaniel's voice crept slowly through the wind. I turned, lips beginning to quiver, and saw his cool, pale skin and hair that wrestled with the wind. His hands were stuffed in his coat pockets, and his eyes poured themselves my own. He smiled slightly, as if to raise my spirits.

David mouthed something to Danielle and she led me away from Andrew's grave. I didn't look back to whisper a final good bye as Nathaniel followed Danielle and David into Salem in the Focus.


	3. Confusion

**Just to remind those who I haven't explained it well to, this story is about what happened BEFORE Amelia became a vampire. Obviously, it wouldn't be a story about what happened after ****No Hope**** because Amelia died. That wouldn't make sense. **

We met Sicilia in the parking lot of a hospital in Salem. Somehow she'd managed to get there before we had, and later, I was glad. Sicilia apparently had a strange power to heal—she healed my arm—so I didn't have to make an unwanted trip to the emergency room.

When we'd arrived, Nathaniel opened my door and gripped my upper arm as Sicilia ran towards me. She pulled up the sleeve of my coat and placed her hands on my broken arm—the throbbing pain slowly died away and I could feel again. I stared at my mother in awe; she smiled warmly and embraced me.

When she pulled away, Nathaniel got a look from her that was one she usually reserved for Rachelle.

"You look dead," Sicilia whispered, concerned, in my direction, forgetting Nathaniel.

Nathaniel shrugged. "Not my fault."

I instantly knew who he was talking about—Andrew—and looked at the asphalt below my feet. Nathaniel's hand was still on my arm, and I could feel the cold from it, even through my jacket's sleeve.

The thought of him acting_ protective _over me filled me with rage. He was too confident for his own good, and I didn't need help from him.

I yanked my arm from him, and the grip was so gentle that it wasn't hard. "I have enough self-preservation to walk and not fall, or do you honestly think I'm suddenly going to make a run for it?" I snapped, Sicilia and Nathaniel both reached for me. "Don't! Don't touch me!" I backed away from them and stalked towards the Focus, then leaned against its side. I crossed my arms stubbornly—I had a promise to keep to Andrew, and I wasn't going to allow Nathaniel to think he had a chance with me.

"Impressive, you should consider theater." David mocked.

I glanced in his direction to see Danielle saying, "All humans are the same."

Danielle was pressed lightly against him and he had an arm around her waist. She rested one of her hands on his chest and pushed herself up on her tiptoes to kiss him. David's other hand was on her neck and Danielle's other hand was on his shoulder—I looked away, jealous, and slumped into the backseat of the P.O.S.

Sicilia joined me and Nathaniel began to drive 110 miles per hour back to where ever it was that they lived.

I stared out the car window, managing to make out the change of tree species from tall oaks to fir and pine until it had become dark. The only other thing I noticed from then on was the time and the direction we were heading… and the extraordinary way the car's lights reflected off the road and onto Nathaniel's face.

He stared forward, only seeming to concentrate on the road—I knew a vampire didn't have to concentrate on anything. The yellow light ignited his eyes into an amber-gold blaze. His pale complexion shone white on his cheeks. Then, he blinked and his eyelids, usually purple, were white from the light too. His beautiful hands held the steering wheel with confidence, although his eyebrows were tense and wanting to pull together. He seemed frustrated, and it made me sad to see him in pain.

Damn! Why did I care what he felt? I was supposed to be waiting for death so I could join Andrew.

I stopped breathing. When I'd thought of Andrew's name, I'd felt a speck of hatred. No, I loved Andrew! Not Nathaniel! Nathaniel was a monster!

I frowned, returned my gaze to the window, but suddenly remembered the note Diana had given me from Andrew. I smiled warmly and reached into my pocket. I grasped the smooth, wrinkled paper and unfolded it. On the inside were garbled words:

_-Amelia,_

_ To be quite honest, I don't think you'll ever get this letter; but, in the sincere hope that you do, there's a few things you need to know._

_Tim, Keith, and William were sent, shortly after your departure, out on their own. I have no idea where they might be, and nor do I care._

_More importantly, I wish that you not linger on my memory. I'm only a friend to you, nothing more—a friend whose love for you has no bounds. Please do whatever you must to keep yourself happy. Get married, have kids, grow old and die a peaceful sleep in your warm bed. Fall in love._

_Forget your past and everything in it. Focus instead, not on the stars that have already burned you, but on the moon that is brighter and more familiar. I wish you well, my friend._

Andrew's brief, sincere last words moved me to tears. I knew what he meant, but I didn't want to let him go… poor Andrew… what did I know? Maybe he was just fine with how his life had turned out. The least I could do was honor his wishes.

Now I was being selfish. I should have argued with myself about how horrible his life had been and how I just couldn't let him go and how I couldn't care about Nathaniel. But instead, I was all too ready to fall in love. Did I even deserve such a thing? Did Nathaniel even want anything to do with me?

----

**NATHANIEL'S P.O.V.**

Amelia was so different, so confusing. She was completely run by her emotions, it seemed. (Those emotions being only anger and fear.) She couldn't hide from them either.

When she was sad, liquid streamed from her eyes and nose. When she was angry, her heart skipped beats in pounded so fast. When she was nervous, her jaw clenched.

The only time I could watch her be happy, was in her sleep. She murmured three or four words in her deepest unconsciousness. Sometimes she smiled, or her eyebrows would twitch.

I tried to read her past when we'd gone to Salem, but something had stopped me. All records of her being had disappeared from the air's memory. I'd seen Andrew grow and had been overwhelmed by the amount of children I'd seen, but Amelia had not been among them. Why couldn't I trace her memory?

As I lied beside her now, her face was peaceful, like a child's. The moonlight, a broad band of reflected white light, glinted off her skin as pale gray. Her hair was wavy and it curled around her finely sculpted face—her skin shone silver instead of the gold color it usually was.

I felt her forehead with two fingers. It was unnaturally hot, and flushed red…probably still red from learning of Andrew's death. What made her love him so much? Were humans even capable of loving to that extent? How much grief was Amelia harboring in her weak heart? Was it even my place to lie beside her?

Her lips squeezed together, like she was frustrated. Her arm twitched and stretched towards me. When her fingertips touched my elbow, her body shifted forward until it was pressed against mine. Her arm reached across my torso and her hand stopped when it was in the middle of my chest. The tips of her fingers grazed my throat. She rested her weightless head upon my arm. The warmth that radiated off her was remarkable.

"Nathaniel…" She breathed, still asleep.

I stiffened, smelling the strange scent waft from her skin. It smelt like citrus, honey, lavender, and spearmint blended together perfectly. My throat and head burned like never before. I'd smelt a human's scent before, but hers was stronger than their bland scents like carrot.

I stopped breathing to end the torture, but although I couldn't smell her, I could still hear her innocently pulsing heart. If I could drink her blood, I'd be unstoppable. Sicilia and Xavier wouldn't stand a chance. So, what was I afraid of?

I gazed at her beautiful face that was content now. I couldn't kill her. I'd killed humans before, but not one like her. She was something worth keeping alive, a human that I could learn from.

I concentrated on the ceiling until I could think rationally. I remembered painting it. I'd painted this whole room in ten seconds. I'd laid the floor boards in eight. I'd attached the trim and door in 15, narrowly beating Danielle's total time of 34 seconds by my 33.

Once I'd calmed, I glanced at Amelia again. I suddenly felt fond of her, and almost…already loving her.

With my free hand I entwined my fingers with hers. I hadn't registered my own movement until it was done.

Amelia stirred, and I replaced her hand over my chest. She slowly lifted her head and immediately realized where and who I was.

She scowled and jerked her hands off me. "You must be deeply disturbed to place my body next to yours."

"You did it in your sleep. I was merely watching you." I said.

"I wouldn't. I don't move in my sleep." She was slightly nervous.

"How would you know?"

She glared at me and started to rollover, but I grabbed her shoulder so we lied on our sides, facing each other.

"What do you want?" I felt her warm breath on my face, but I still wasn't breathing.

"Some answers." I murmured, and, realizing I was running out of breath to talk, I knew would have to take in air soon.

"What kind of answers? Yes, no?" I was surprised when she hadn't refused.

I used my last piece of air to warn her. "Hold your breath, and _don't move_."

I gulped a quick breath of air, my eyes almost rolling into my head at the insane closeness of her blood.

She stared at me, confused and almost frightened.

I let go of her shoulder so she could move away. "Scoot over a bit…"

She slowly slid three feet from me and sat up. I sat on the edge of the bed now, not facing her, and stared into shadows of the forest wondering how I could explain my obsession.

"Nathaniel, I spent my life teaching myself what others couldn't even to begin to understand. I read countless children's books that couldn't answer questions that I was desperately seeking the answers to. So, I observed nature, and when I came upon novels that Ms. Abshire had left lying around, I was captivated. I soon applied what I'd read to what I saw and developed my own small outlook on the world… that's why you don't scare me. Why Sicilia and Xavier don't scare me. Everything that I see now is new… and I guess I should have gone to the lessons that the other children went to, but the teachers expected me to think the way they did." She chuckled softly. "That _was_ scary."

_Was this the way humans thought?_ I glanced at her, and noticed once more how unique she was to vampires. How could a vampire be created from something so different? Were vampires even alive? Were we simply memories?

"I believe you are a kind creature, and that you'll find that you won't be strong enough to kill me."

I hissed. How could she sit there, weak and alone, and say that I wasn't strong enough? "You're too confident for your own safety." She was a human, only as free as her own mind. She couldn't go where she pleased when she wanted. She didn't know the feeling of anger before vampires killed. She would never understand what it meant to be immortal, yet she called me pathetic.

"Could you kill me now?" She whispered.

I twisted to glare at her as fiercely as I could, but her ethereal face stopped me. She was right, I couldn't kill her. I couldn't get angry enough, no matter how tempting her blood was.

She extended her arm, exposing the wrist. Her blue, wolf-like eyes widened as I gripped her hand, but they relaxed when she realized I was pressing it against my cheek. It was something amazing, her skin on my face. I felt like I was human too.

"Please…" She pulled her hand away.

"I know." I stood, and gazed fondly at her. She stared back and drops of water trickled down her face, racing to drip onto her shirt.

"I don't like this feeling, Nathaniel." She muttered.

"Neither do I." I felt choked. I was jealous of all the humans. They got to love one another freely. Now I understood why Xavier respected the Volturi so much—they protected the humans from knowing of the eternally damned because there would be a human like Amelia. There would be a few mortals that would begin to care for the vampires, and the vampires that didn't kill the human they loved would never want to love another vampire, but always want to love something that was alive. There would always be pain in the world, and so there would be evil. The fear would consume all the humans and the earth would become hell.

Amelia didn't have these despairing thoughts, but her heart was still stressed. I could hear it struggle to beat as she cried.

"You are trying to decide between two memories." I said mournfully. "Choose the one that you think has the most promise. Although, I doubt Andrew was intelligent enough for you. I think you instilled fear in him as I do humans."

"Don't leave," She pleaded as I took a step away from her.

I waited for her to say more, but she hesitated.

"I think I've decided…" she murmured slowly, her lips then pressed together as she stopped herself.

"I'll let you think about that when you're truly awake."

"I'm not sleepy." She objected.

I could see her eyes struggling to focus, sense her tired muscles, and hear her slow heartbeat. "You can't lie to me, Amelia." I snickered.

She smiled weakly and slipped her delicate body under the blankets. Her eyelids enveloped her eyes gratefully before she whispered good night.

----

**AMELIA'S P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling heavier. Nathaniel was very smart, and with his enhanced senses, I knew there was nothing I could hide from him now. It was strange to feel like an open book. I usually let people know how I was feeling, not the other way around.

He was waiting for me when I'd gone to the kitchen for breakfast. Well, he wasn't technically waiting, more like anticipating my arrival but not watching to see if I had entered. Danielle was cracking eggs at light's speed into a pan while he matched her speed frying pancakes. The only thing slowing them down was the frustrating amount of time it took for the stove to heat their food.

My eyes couldn't see when the food had actually finished, only that both the eggs and the pancakes were suddenly on a plate held out by Danielle.

"Thanks," I smiled at Danielle, but I was preoccupied with Nathaniel. I didn't notice the worried looks I got from Danielle the whole time I was eating either. I couldn't wait to talk to him again, to tell him how I felt. But, he'd left the kitchen as soon as I been handed my food. It was like he was avoiding me.

I grew more and more enervated as I ate. (Danielle and Xavier watching me eat didn't help my butterfly filled stomach.)

Xavier took my plate and set it in the sink before leaving, so I was left to stare sheepishly at Danielle. She knew there was something going on between me and Nathaniel.

"You know you're just his little experiment." She said finally.

I couldn't understand that. He'd seemed so serious last night… or had I been too tired to see it?

"He's just seeing how you'll react to everything he throws at you. He's never met a human, and he wants to know what it's like. He doesn't remember his past… he's just deeply disturbed, even for a vampire. I'd be careful, unless you have a death wish." She warned, obviously trying to help me, but she had no idea what she was talking about. I knew Nathaniel wasn't the thing she portrayed him as…still, he was a vampire. He had a blood lust I couldn't begin to understand, but Danielle knew what he was feeling.

I barely remembered what had happened last night. The only thing I was sure of was that he'd asked me to choose between himself and Andrew. I had decided that I'd honor Andrew's last words then, but could I truly let him go?

I'd be asking myself that question forever… should I let time work its magic? Slowly, could I forget him, and would I move on? I shook my head with confusion and stalked past Danielle to sit by the nearest window. I pulled back the curtains so I could watch the cold rain drizzle down the window pane. I peered through the fogged glass and saw only my bedraggled reflection.

----

Nathaniel had gone on a border patrol with Xavier and David, I later found out. Apparently, the werewolves of Alaska were at war with the vampire covens, and they were known to attack covens much larger than their own packs. Xavier thought it was safer to meet werewolves in the woods than here, where I had a higher chance of being spotted. If word of a human staying with vampires got around in the wolf community, Xavier was certain hoards would gather to rescue me from my captors. That would be a huge win for the wolves, and I would probably be discarded in the mountains afterwards.

"What's wrong?" Sicilia whispered after she'd watched me stare out the window for hours.

"Nothing."

Sicilia growled. "First, you have no interest in your appearance. Now, you lack the urge to tell others what you feel."

I was stung. "I do care about my appearance—I just don't choose to do it the way you want, and I don't have to tell others what I'm feeling if they already know!"

I'd named my reflection Dipstick, because Ryan's favorite word used to be "dip-shit". It was fitting for me now that I had become stupid and worthless—I was stupid because I couldn't forget Andrew, and I was worthless because I served no purpose in a house full of super vampires who did everything for me. Dipstick was scowling at me.

"Amy," Sicilia sighed.

"I need some human time," I snapped, and made for the stairs.

"The bathroom is to the right," Sicilia called as I reached the landing.

_How did she know I was going to take a shower?_

I undressed hastily and turned the dial as far left as it would go. The boiling water felt amazing on my frozen back. I imagined it seeping through my skin and soaking my tense muscles. My shoulders responded by tingling and I shivered with relief. As the water dripped down my body, it felt like someone was running their fingers lightly across my skin.

The shampoo cleansed, and the conditioner detangled my horrid nest. I was revived, but still tired.

I wrapped a towel around me and glanced at my reflection. I had purple bags under my eyes and severely chapped lips. My skin was usually tan from the large amount of time I spent outside, but now it was pale. Months in a drafty asylum had done me no justice.

I looked away from the deathly creature and spotted a large gray sweater, jeans, and thick wool socks on the toilet seat.

I hummed joyfully as I put on my comfortable clothing. Finally, something warm to wear.

I smelt the sweater as it went over my head and noticed a familiar pine, jasmine scent. _This must be Nathaniel's. No wonder why it's too big for me. _

It was soothing to know that it was Nathaniel's. I sucked in the smell of the sweater and became light-headed. I hung my towel on the shower curtain rod, just in case I might need to use it again, as I left.

"Hello," A seductive voice whispered from behind me as I'd turned to shut the bathroom door.

I jumped and gasped for breath. "Don't-,"

"Thief, you've stolen my favorite sweater." He placed a hand on my waist. "However, I think you look better in it than I do."

"I doubt that,"

"Stop!" Someone snarled.

Nathaniel's hand jerked from my side as Xavier appeared beside us. "I don't want you near her." He growled.

"You know me well enough to know I'd never go back on my word, Xavier." Nathaniel hissed.

"I trust you, but I don't trust your instincts." Xavier snapped.

"I'm strong enough for this." Nathaniel's voice was threatening.

"What do you feel right now, beneath your anger?" Xavier asked Nathaniel with a cold gaze.

"Longing."

"What do you long for?"

Nathaniel looked uncomfortable before he admitted, "Her."

"What about her?"

Nathaniel hesitated. "Not her blood, if that's what you mean."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to hurt her." He admitted grudgingly.  
"That's not good enough!" Xavier yelled. "You can not stand before me and say that you are not thirsty. You can not say you aren't a monster when you are!"

Nathaniel glanced at me nervously. "If I killed her I'd have to let the wolves have me because you know I can't love our kind. And since I've something I can finally get attached to, do you think I'm going to destroy it?"

Xavier was thoughtful. "I will let you see her again if you come with me on another patrol. We shall test your strength."

Then they disappeared.

"Farewell, mistress" Nathaniel was gone even though his voice was still there, an amused tone underneath it.

I stood staring at the empty space where Nathaniel had been. He'd just admitted he'd cared for me. My instincts told me to be afraid, yet his words had moved me. I was needed. He wanted me… but the empty space in my heart Andrew had left quickly usurped all my feelings of love, like a black hole absorbing the last ray of light in a universe.

Without my consent, a tear fumbled out of my drooping eyes. I hated being miserable. I wanted to be happy and carefree. I needed a hug, a kiss. A _human_ telling me everything was going to be okay was what I needed. At least something had to love me.

Maybe that was it. Maybe it was me. I was the one protecting myself from love because I didn't want to lose anything anymore.

Even though I felt resolute in my head, my heart was still doubtful. But, I finally knew what to do now—my heart would be helpless against the wonders of nature. I had always been awestruck by the trees and endless sky. Whenever I'd felt scared or inferior at the orphanage, I'd run to a nearby creek and climb trees to my heart's content. I'd once considered making a hideout there, and now I wondered why I never had.

I crept furtively through the house as I tried to make an escape. I guessed they could hear everything, but if I was fast enough maybe I could make it.

My heart awoke and revived itself as it elatedly pumped adrenaline through me—nothing would hamper my progress now. I tiptoed down the stairs, put on some cowboy boots that looked like Danielle's, and ran across the foyer. I gently opened the door and stepped outside.

The artic air slapped my face. Snowflakes melted on my cheeks and got caught in my eyelashes. Freedom swelled in my lungs, and I felt I would burst with energy.

I jogged down the steps of the porch with an exuberant smile. I remembered running in the woods at the orphanage, a flightless human with soaring soul.

My legs sunk in the fresh down, but I continued running as fast as I could. Trees flashed by me and the snow became less thick. I wasn't able to think because I had to concentrate on not falling, so I began to unwind a little.

After about ten minutes, I slowed down, my feet chilled to the bone. They itched, and I knew I'd done a very stupid thing. I was about to get frostbite, and home lay two miles away. The frigid air snapped at my lips—I couldn't move them.

"Oh," I cursed myself. My hole felt healed, but I was doomed. There was no way I had enough time to get home without loosing my toes. Panic gripped at my senses, and I struggled to think clearly. My instincts told me to give up and wait for rescue, but I knew I had to try to run back home.

It wasn't as easy this time. I followed my tracks, but my throat was burning as I tried to get enough oxygen. My eyes watered as the wind picked up speed and came hurtling into me. The snow wrapped around my body as I fell backwards.

"Crap, no," I muttered and tried to use my stomach muscles to lift myself out of the pit. My bare, purple fingers scraped the snow into heaps and I pulled myself up. It was then I realized that the skin on top of my hands had cracked and blood pooled in the crevices. It had never been this cold in Oregon.

I choked and felt like I couldn't breathe. I knew I was going into shock, and struggled to control myself. I had to be strong for Sicilia, Xavier, for the sake of life. I loved life. There was no reason to be a coward and just give up. It was a gift to be cherished as long as possible. And I wasn't going to give into fear right at the end. Besides, it wasn't that bad…

My face was frozen with water from my tears of despair, but I trudged on.

_Crunch, crunch, slip, crunch, slip, gasp, crunch, crunch, trip, whimper, crunch, whoosh, crunch, moan, slip, crunch, silence. _I stopped as I realized I was going the wrong way.

I had closed my eyes and limited myself to what I could hear five minutes back.. When I opened them now, I had seen no footprints.

"No, no, no, no, no…" I gasped; my feet gave way to my wet body. I fell against a nearby tree, and scrabbled at the bark to keep myself out of the snow. I was _not_ going to give up!

I hugged the tree to support myself and was surprised to find a miniscule amount of warmth. But, I couldn't hold on for long, so I used the rest of my energy to haul myself upwards.

As soon as I faced forward, a large white towered over me, with two gray ones flanking him. I knew they were werewolves, and the fear that lashed at me was incredibly overwhelming. Their yellow and black eyes held triumphant expressions, and the white wolf howled. The juniper trees trembled in the wake of the terrifying sound.

"Look," I struggled to pronounce what I was saying clearly. "I'm going to die, so will you please take me home to my parents by the lake?"

"You smell of vampire," The white wolf growled.

I was temporarily stunned by the fact that he could talk. I knew my shock would emphasize my lie, so I acted afraid. "What are you?"

"A wolf," He growled.

"You seem too big to be a wolf… but please, if you can help me… take me home." I pleaded.

"How did you get so far from home?" He snarled.

"I was exploring by the lakeside, and my mom, Kendra, called me in for dinner, but I saw a rabbit and went after it. I chased it, but when I realized I'd gone too far, I'd already forgotten the way home." I starting crying, mainly because I was getting faint, but thought it would show how human I was.

"You lie!" The wolf's teeth clamped together. "You smell like Nathaniel, that-,"

"You know Nathaniel?" I whimpered. "He lives by the lake, my parents say he's our uncle, but they aren't very fond of him. He came over for the football game, but didn't eat anything… he never does. Anyway, he gave me his sweater when I went out because my mom was washing my only one."

The wolf looked thoughtful of my innocence. "Very well," His breath swirled in a cloud over my head. "Climb on my back and I will take you to the lake."

I was grateful to lie in the wolf's warm fur. I almost fell asleep, and the feeling returned to my feet. It was only a minute before the wolf shook me from its shoulders.

"Thank you," I appreciated the proud wolf. He was strong and intelligent. I could tell it had a forgiving heart. I almost felt more love for the werewolf than my parents' kind.

I kissed the wolf's chest, and it seemed to smile at me.

"What is your name?" It asked kindly.

"Amelia."

"I hope to see you again, Amelia." He bowed his head and flitted into the shadows of the trees.

I turned to see rows of lake houses, all with paths leading to a dock. There were warm orange lights from a house closest to me, and I saw a middle-aged woman doing some dishes. She looked friendly enough—brown hair pulled into a ponytail and black-rimmed glasses. She was singing to herself.

I ran through the snow with my hands pulled back into the over-sized sleeves of Nathaniel's sweater. My boots clunked on the wooden steps to the porch. I knocked furiously on the door, and when she answered, she jumped and hurried me inside without saying anything.

"What happened to you? Did you get lost in the mountains?" She had a teapot on the stove and poured me some hot chocolate.

I took the cup gratefully. "Yes…thank you."

She glanced at my sweater. "Is there someone else with you?"

"No, I kind of went out on my own…" My imagination swirled with many different ways I could explain my situation.

"I went hiking with my dad. He's lived here forever and I visit him sometimes form Oregon. We go camping a lot, but it was too cold this year to go… I got bored and decided to go out on my own. It was stupid, really." I was truly angry with myself.

"Is there anything else I can do? Do you want to call him?"

"No, not today, please… I'm too tired." I yawned.

"Okay, well…" She hurried into a hallway and brought me a blanket and a pillow. "Here. I don't have a guest bedroom, but you can have the couch. My son is asleep right now, so he won't bother you. Feel free to take a shower. It's down the hall to the left. I'll just be finishing the dishes."

"Thank you so much, and just a word of warning. I saw some wolves in the woods while I was lost. They passed me by, but tell your son to be careful if he goes out." I smiled warmly at her and she told me goodnight.

I liked this girl a lot. She didn't ask too many questions, and she was very considerate.

I took one look at the fire and decided I'd be sleeping next to it. A couch was soft, but a fire was warm. I curled beside it contentedly and kicked off my shoes and socks. It didn't take long for the ice on my face and clothes to melt, and I felt soaked, but I was too lethargic to care. I simply listened to the crackling of the fire and pictured the beautiful white wolf running through the forest.

When I woke up, my head was ringing and was sore from head to toe. It was pitch-black in the house, but I heard someone whispering my name.

I sat up and was immediately lifted from my resting place by strong hands. The man cradled me in his arms and I waited for my eyes to adjust before I spoke. I knew it was either Nathaniel or Xavier, based on the low temperature of the man's body. My heart beat faster at just the prospect of being found. I had thought they'd never find me.

It was Nathaniel. He pressed my face into his chest and whispered, "My dear, it seems you've lost your way. You are far from home and your family is very worried."

I couldn't help it. I whimpered and wrapped my arms around his neck. I sobbed, "You found me,"

Nathaniel laughed softly. "Of course I did."

"Enough Nathaniel, let's go." Rachelle hissed from an opened window.

"Why didn't you come through the door?" I asked.

Nathaniel just smiled down at me and began to run. He leaped gracefully through the window, me with him, without making a sound. Rachelle and David followed him as they ran around the lake, faster than most cars could go. Everything around me was a blue and white blur, and I got dizzy.

I started to focus on Nathaniel instead. He was a work of nature, too.

I marveled at the way he ran effortlessly; he wasn't even breathing. His eyebrows were raised with excitement, and it only took a few seconds to reach the secluded white house.

Sicilia screamed with anger and delight when she saw me, but backed off when she saw my hands. They were covered in dried blood—how come Nathaniel hadn't killed me yet?

"Set her down," Xavier commanded, but nodded approvingly at him. "Nathaniel, David… Rachelle, I thank you for your skills."

"She's your daughter, why didn't _you_ go out to find her?" Danielle growled. I was surprised. I expected a comment like that to be from Rachelle.

David hissed at his wife for silence, but she glared at him defiantly. "Don't assume you can control me, David. This isn't the seventeenth century."

"Shut it, both of you. I can't handle anymore loving thoughts." Rachelle glanced at Nathaniel.

"No one asked a whore's opinion," Danielle snapped.

"Okay, well, now we know why David is always happy." Rachelle snickered.

Danielle's eyes widened and she leaped for Rachelle. Rachelle seemed to have foreseen her attack, and suddenly Danielle knocked into Xavier. Xavier flipped Danielle forward as they slid before he could hit the wall. What a perfectly aimed shot. I'd have to give Rachelle credit for choosing Xavier as the target.

Nathaniel looked disappointed. "Danielle, you've always beat her."

"I know," Danielle hissed and lunged for Rachelle.

Rachelle disappeared with Danielle, along with the wreckage of a window.

"They'll be back." David snickered, he'd forgiven Danielle.

Sicilia muttered, "That will take two days to fix…Amelia, what were you thinking?" She screeched suddenly.

"I don't know, really. I just wanted to go outside." I stammered.

"Just, go wash yourself off…"Sicilia shook her head. "We'll talk again when I don't want to rip off your head." Her mood swings could be terrifying, so I dashed upstairs, feeling everyone's eyes on my back.

.


	4. Cadel

**Hooray this took forever to get out! I think that this story has really taken off on it's own. I don't like the Twilight books that much anymore, especially since it's been blown out of proportion, but vampires are still okay. :) **

Life returned to me after I'd taken a shower. I'd washed all the sweat and grime off my body, and I'd made peace with my heart. But, the wolf lingered in my mind. I needed to see him again. I wanted to find out where he was from, and why they hated the vampires. Although, I mainly just wanted to ride on his back and speak to him about his journeys. Where had he been, what had he seen, what was it like to be a wolf, and how I could understand him?

Nathaniel was gone most of the time. Xavier had him and David running circles around the state of Alaska, finding out all they could about the wolves. Nathaniel, like Sicilia, had a gift. His was to see the past, though it was ironic that he knew everyone's except his own.

I hardly saw him, and when I did, he was too thirsty or too angry to come near me. We slowly grew further apart, and I felt extremely lonesome. Sicilia was always reading with Danielle, and Xavier never talked. I spent my time experimenting with different recipes for cakes or casseroles, but with no one there besides me to eat them, they wasted away. My free spirit wasted away.

Danielle tried to show me how to make flan, but I kept doing something wrong, and the mixture never hardened. Hers turned out to be the best thing I'd ever tasted.

Of course I wasn't allowed outside anymore. I could only fantasize about what the world looked like now. I was lucky if I found a window to look out. Xavier had all the curtains drawn. He claimed he didn't want me to be seen—it was a valid reason, but that didn't mean I was pleased.

I thought about trying to make another escape, but if it was snowing again, I'd be doomed. It was okay to make one mistake, but just plain idiotic to make it again.

Still, whenever a chance to leave presented itself, I was tempted. Maybe I could find the wolf…but how would I explain to him why I smelled like vampires again?

Vampires. They were still crazy and rude. My opinion of them had not changed.

I felt the need to rebel. Stupid half-dead creatures! Did they think that just because I was human I couldn't take care of myself? I'd survived this long, so why couldn't I do it again?

I knew the intuitive part of me would kick in and tell my stupid half to shut up, so I had to act quickly. Of course Sicilia and Danielle were in the library, but where was Xavier?

I heard a distant clank.

_He's_ _in garage then, working on his new car._ It seemed perfect, like I was destined to be rid of this mansion.

I snatched the peach cobbler I was making out of the oven. If it started burning while I was out, Sicilia would smell it, come to check on me, and when she saw I was gone, the search would begin.

I ran as quietly as I could out the glass doors of the kitchen. This time, I had jeans, a black denim jacket over a yellow v-neck shirt, and some good old white converses. It was worse attire for snow than I'd worn before. However, this time I had a plan.

There was a narrow path from the house to the lake. I would use it so there was no way I could get lost. (I couldn't promise myself that my shoes would be soaked with melted snow.) Also, there wasn't a blizzard outside, so it was warmer. My chance of survival was at least 70 percent. Of course it wasn't the smartest thing I to do, but I was completely addicted to adrenaline now.

The snow, so deep and hardly packed, didn't crunch much under my weight. There were no waves to be heard from the lake because it had frozen over. So, except for my heavy breathing, it was dead silent. I took it as an omen and my heart pounded with fear. What the hell was I doing?

"Are you lost?" A strained voice called from the bottom of the steep hill I was slipping down.

I squinted to see who it was. Definitely a human—I could tell by the voice—and a boy. He wore rubber boots and jeans with a plaid jacket. A black cotton cap covered his blonde hair. He looked familiar in a very odd way.

By now he was ten feet from me and smiling at my attire. "You're from the city, aren't you?"

"Kind of…" I laughed nervously. I didn't want to explain my escape.

"Kind of?" He was going to make me lie.

"I moved here a little while ago, with my parents. I guess I just walked outside without thinking about getting dressed properly."

"Did you not want to move here? Not a big nature girl?" He was one of those people who assumed a lot.

"Are you kidding? I love it out here."

"I do too." He smiled again, and suddenly I noticed how young he was. "I'll walk you to the lake…so you won't get eaten."

"By what?" He'd had a mischievous gleam in his eye, and I was now suspicious if he knew about vampires.

"Wolves; there's loads of them around here. You'd be easy prey for them."

"And you wouldn't?" I snickered.

He pulled out a handgun. I flinched because he'd pulled it out quickly and I hadn't expected it. It was the first time someone had held a loaded gun in front of me, and my heart raced. That thing was powerful.

He laughed at my shocked expression. "Do you want to hold it?"

I hesitated. This was beginning to get a little creepy: a strange boy was in the middle of nowhere with a gun and talking to a young girl who he assumed to be stupid. It sounded exactly like a horror movie!

But one look at his innocent face reassured me that he couldn't be that bad. Finally, I smiled and he held the shiny black metal before me. I grasped it gently and examined the smooth, elegant weapon. A new wave of adrenaline made me almost high.

"Point it towards the ground; never at anyone else." His voice was strained.

"That wouldn't have been good." I remarked after I realized I'd pointed it right at him.

"You want to shoot it?"

I glanced at him hopefully, and then dropped my eyes. "No one can fire so close to the lake."

"That's nothing. It's just technically I'm only supposed to use it in an emergency. But a teaching lesson would probably be okay."

I longed to spend the day with this handsome, _human_ stranger. But, I couldn't. My conscience told me I shouldn't be here at all.

"I can't, my dad would find out and I'd be toast for sure… maybe later when he doesn't hate me so much." I handed the gun to him and he slid it back in his jacket.

"What's your name?"

"Amelia."

"I'm Cadel."

"Okay, well it was nice to meet you, but I have to go." _Cadel… how unique._

"Where do you live?" He persisted. "I'll come by whenever you feel like practicing."

I half turned to point out the huge mansion that could be seen from a few hundred feet above us. It was almost hidden in the thick woods, but I realized I shouldn't tell him where his death would be. There was no way he would survive a house full of vampires who had no tolerance for humans. What would Nathaniel do? Suck him dry for attempting to get to know me? If he was here, I wouldn't be out here. Why couldn't he just tell Xavier no for once, and stay home, with _me_?

"That wouldn't be a very good idea…how about you show me where you live?" I bit my lip. I was supposed to be trying to end this conversation, not prolong it!

"Yeah, you're right." He smiled and began back down the hill. I stared after him for a few seconds before resolving that I might as well go along with what I'd came up with.

Once I'd caught up with him, he asked, "Where are you from?"

"Oregon."

"I could have guessed." He commented on my skin tone, which was definitely not tan like it usually was.

At that point, my feet and fingers were freezing, so I became clumsy. This was proven when I slipped and slid the rest of the way down the slope.

Cadel ran after me. "Are you okay?"

I was laughing hysterically on a wet butt when I reached the bottom. "Yes."

He chuckled after I got up. I had melted snow all down the back of my legs. "You're something else, girl."

"Yeah?" I was still laughing, but mostly because I was embarrassed.

We talked about his life on the rest of the way to the lake. Cadel loved to mountain climb and sketch. He was obviously very smart, and that was something that attracted me to him. He said he read sometimes, but because he had such a short attention span, he could never finish a book. Instead, he would be inspired by the characters he read about and would draw them. He frequently created random chapters of books into comics that were much more appealing to him. His favorite sport was baseball, which also happened to be mine. His favorite band was the Decemberists. He had a German Shepard named Ted. His father was dead because of a plane crash, and he was nineteen.

What caught my attention more than anything else were his eyes. I loved his eyes even more than Nathaniel's—at least for the moment. Cadel had an orange ring surrounding his pupil, and the ring turned into another tiny ring of yellowish brown before becoming totally brown and then green and blue. The colors blended perfectly. Anyone would have mistaken his eyes for brown, because the brown ring was the thickest. However, if you stood next to him, the other colors could be seen clearly.

We came to the lake and began to walk around it. Occasionally, he skipped a few rocks and told me about the people who lived in the houses we passed. He was awfully interesting; being so much more complex and exciting than the vampires. But, shouldn't it be the other way around?

Then, the houses became more and more familiar until I caught sight of the house the wolf had brought me to weeks ago. It was the last house on this side of the lake, and we were heading straight towards it. Could Cadel be the son of the woman who let me spend the night?

Apparently, I was right because he stopped in front of it. That explained why he looked so familiar.

"This is it." He took a deep breath—he looked tired. "I wish you would have shown me your house because I don't want you walking here by yourself. It's really dangerous out there."

"You look tired," I changed the subject.

"I was up all night."

"Why?"

"I was just thinking."

I didn't push it farther. "I'll talk to you sometime later then?"

"Yeah—where are you going now?" He looked a little worried about how I was going to get home.

"I'll probably just wander around the lake and then go home."

"Well, take this." He took out his gun again.

"I couldn't shoot that. It would just blow up in my pocket, if anything." I joked.

"Just, do it. I have a feeling you could." He smiled, and showed me how to cock it and load the bullets. He put it on some kind of "safety" lock so I wouldn't accidentally put a bullet through my leg, and loaded the revolver with five shiny bullets. The rest I slid in my left jacket pocket. I placed the gun in my right jean pocket.

"See you," Cadel called as he ran up the steps and into his house.

"'Bye." I answered nervously, but Cadel hadn't noticed my apprehensive tone. "Alright, where are you?" I grumbled at the invisible wolf.

I looked around to find where he'd dropped me off before. I soon spotted the place and jogged toward and past it, heading into the forest of snow and firs.

My teeth chattered nervously and I shivered. What was I doing? Looking for a werewolf? It was ridiculous now that I'd_ thought_ about it.

"Amelia, this is getting to be quite absurd." I heard Nathaniel's disappointed voice from behind me. I didn't bother to turn around because I was pretending to be extremely angry at him. Maybe that would persuade him to be at home more often.

"I hate you," I muttered.

He placed a cold hand on my waist. I stepped forward immediately and closed my eyes. Nathaniel had ruined my adventure! All he was going to do was force me back home! However, there was no way that was going to happen.

Nathaniel hissed. "I'm only trying to protect you."

"'I'm only trying to protect you!'" I mocked poorly. "Could you get anymore useless?"

"You should be thankful that I'm here to take you home."

"Don't you understand?" I whirled to face him and marched forward. "I want to be outside—not stuck inside reading and wasting my time because, unlike you, I _am _mortal! I want to make my life worth something! Every second that goes by I get closer to death, and I don't like knowing that each breath I take is in vain."

Nathaniel looked hurt, but I remained furious. "Perhaps I should have considered-,"

"Yes, yes you should have considered that while you're gone I'm alone with my thoughts just like I was before. That house," I glanced to the white mansion nestled in the mountain side to the east, "is no better than the asylum." Then, the tears that had been with me forever, the ones I thought I would never see again, returned. They streamed down my frostbitten cheeks and took with them some of my grief.

Nathan's jaw clenched and his eyebrows pulled together. "You're with your family though."

My chest heaved with pain, an all too familiar emotion. I choked, my throat was dry and I was too tired to be angry with him, or myself. "Leave me alone." I muttered.

"I will not, at least not until someone I trust has an eye on you." He was resolute.

"Leave me be!" I screamed, desperately trying to compose myself. I held my head between my hands and my body responded by shivering. I was livid, and terrified by the idea that Nathaniel would actually leave and I would have to find my own way home.

"Amelia," I shook my head as he pleaded. "You must come _home_." Nathaniel took my hot hand and embraced it coolly. I yanked it back where it belonged.

"You!" A deep voice growled and I looked up to see the three wolves I'd met before glaring at Nathaniel. "This time I've caught you seducing a human." It was the white wolf speaking.

"I do not_ seduce_," Nathaniel almost spat the word.

"Of course," the wolf snarled, "you are not intelligent enough. The art of climbing trees is your theory of relativity, and ironically your hobby is homicide. You are a retarded race."

"Don't be a hypocrite, _dog_." Nathaniel's solid voice pounded forcefully through my body. It seemed to me he had a commanding presence that ordered obedience from everyone, and everything. The wolf was not bothered. "My kind consumes considerably less that yours."

"I am not concerned with the amount, only the source." The wolf snapped.

"Then you have no right to denounce me."

The brown wolf howled. "You are a vampire! That's all we need to know!"

"But that is not how justice is done." The white wolf reconciled. "We will cause him no harm—so long as he keeps his promise. Patience my brother, he will not be long if he is like the others."

"So we raise justice for a vampire above the life of a human?" The other wolf growled.

"Justice has always been out of the reach of humans, therefore it is more important than her life." The white one answered.

I stared impassively at the snow beneath me. My eyes were wide open and they felt strained, like my eyebrows were too heavy to keep up. Strangely, I now found no interest in the wolves voices, the only words that caught my attention were Nathaniel's.

"I don't think so. Let's ask her." He wanted my opinion.

"The human is disorientated. She is sure of nothing and so can not answer our questions to the best of her ability." The white wolf observed, and then I laughed at his accuracy.

"He's right, Nathaniel." I sighed.

"Yes, so accordingly she doesn't have enough sanity to be able to discern that for herself." Nathaniel mocked with eyes beholding flat sarcasm. Apparently, I was sane enough to answer his question because I knew I was crazy. That was ridiculous reasoning, but the white wolf agreed.

"Very well then," When he sighed his fur vibrated "Amelia do you believe that justice has always been out of the reach of your kind?"

I tried to think. "You can't make a statement like that about a whole race. So no I don't think justice has been out of _certain_ people's reaches. There are some humans who are honest." I grumbled, bored with their stupidity.

"How about you?"

I was in the middle of a yawn. "I guess I am, but I'm not sure because I haven't had any experience with dishonesty yet… I think."

The white wolf made multiple barking noises that sounded like a laugh. "You're still young, and so is your pet." He glanced at Nathaniel and snickered again. "I trust Xavier keeps you in line. Give my best to him, will you?"

"Of course," Nathaniel watched the wolf laugh with enmity; his voice became a freezing tremor that resembled the biting temperature, "Now leave, Bran, before Xavier catches up to me." He clearly did not want to tolerate this dog's sardonic humor.

"You best hope you are not alone again next time. We may not kill you, but a good fight would liven up our lives a bit." Bran turned his back to us and growled, "Filth."

Nathaniel's fists clenched in one swift and powerful motion as the wolves retreated into the darkness of the enormous northern forests. "They could have killed you."

"I don't think so," I stared at him steadily, while his eyes still followed the wolves.

"It's entirely possible. You have no idea what they are capable of doing. I would have stood no chance had I tried to protect you." He looked down and shook his head slowly.

"But he wouldn't have."

Nathaniel glared at me. "Bran may seem kind, but he is just as ruthless as the others."

"He might have-," Nathaniel put up his palm to silence me.

"Let's get you home." He began to trudge north, but when he heard that I was not budging, he stared at me with one raised eyebrow. "Amelia, let's go."


End file.
